kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
"Ciel Phantomhive"
'"Ciel Phantomhive" ' ("シエル・ファントムハイヴ", "Shieru Fantomuhaivu") is the true head of the Phantomhive house.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 129, pages 37-38 He is also the identical twin brother of Ciel Phantomhive and Elizabeth Midford's original fiancé. Character Outline "Ciel" looks identical to his brother and they have been stated to be mirror twins, but unlike Ciel, he does not bear a Faustian contract mark on his right eye. Another noticeable difference is that while Ciel's bangs curl to the right, "Ciel's" bangs curl to the left. He is an individual who exudes confidence and remains unruffled, even when accused of being an impostor.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 129, pages 36-37 "Ciel" has a notably more confident aura than his brother; he is usually seen smiling widely, laughing and playing with Elizabeth.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, pages 17-18 He also did not suffer from debilitating asthma''Kuroshitsuji manga''; Chapter 129, page 28 as his twin does. History "Ciel Phantomhive" was born to Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive on December 14, 1875, a few minutes before his younger twin brother Ciel Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 130, pages 8-11 Despite their differences in personality, "Ciel" was very close to his twin brother Ciel and often stayed inside with him to keep him company''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 131, pages 17-19 as Ciel has asthma and thus could not play outside.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 131, pages 4-6 Furthermore, "Ciel" would warm milk for his brother in the middle of the night''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 131, pages 20-21 and sneak cough drops for him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 99.5, page 6 As "Ciel" was the heir of the Phantomhive family and healthy enough, his aunt Francis Midford taught him how to fence.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 132, pages 2-3 "Ciel" was content to eventually succeed his father as the Earl of Phantomhive until Vincent took his sons to the nearby town for a lesson,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 132, pages 7-10 and Ciel entrusted his brother that he would like to open a toy shop in London in the future.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 132, pages 13-14 Not wanting to part with Ciel, "Ciel" told his parents that he did not want to become Earl anymore and wished to run a toy store with his brother instead.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 133, pages 2-7 After a conversation with Rachel and Vincent, "Ciel" reluctantly accepted that he did not have any other choice but to become the Earl of Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 133, pages 7-11 The years passed, and on December 14, 1885, "Ciel"'s tenth birthday, he was woken up by his twin brother. Ciel opened their advent calendar, retrieved two rabbit fèves, and gave one to "Ciel". They wished each other a happy birthday before getting dressed and going downstairs to marvel at the decorated dining room and the presents under the tree.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 133, pages 14-16 The twins were then congratulated by their parents and given the day off from their studies. Happily, "Ciel" and Ciel walked around the manor until arriving at the kitchen. However, they were quickly sent out by Tanaka and the cooks as they were not allowed to see their birthday cake until the party started. Tanaka told the twins that he would come to their room at six o'clock to get them ready for the party.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 133, pages 17-20 The twins went to spent the time waiting with playing games in their room, and eventually fell asleep.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 133, page 20 When they woke up, it was already six o'clock, however, Tanaka had not arrived. They waited for him, but when he still had not come 45 minutes later, "Ciel" and Ciel became anxious.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 133, pages 21-22 Then, "Ciel" decided to go and look what was wrong. Ciel wanted to accompany him, but "Ciel" told him to stay in their room and left.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 134, pages 3-4 "Ciel" wandered around Phantomhive Manor, eventually discovered the corpses of Vincent and Rachel, and took the blue Phantomhive ring from his father's finger.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 135, pages 13 At some point during the attack on the manor, something terrible happened to "Ciel".Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 134, pages 21 He was later kidnapped by human traffickers and tagged just like his twin brother.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 135, page 7 After being put into the same cage, "Ciel" said that he was "pathetic" and "a failure of an older brother" for not having been strong enough, for not having been powerful enough. He began to cry and to apologize repeatedly, and the twins embraced each other and cried together.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 135, pages 9-11 At night, "Ciel" woke up and raised Ciel out of his sleep. Then, he showed his brother the blue Phantomhive ring and told him that it would help them return to the manor before swallowing the ring to make sure that it would not be taken away from them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 135, pages 11-16 The next day, the twins were brought by a man and taken to his mansion. There they were washed, dressed, and given food. While Ciel believed that they were saved by a "nice man," "Ciel" remained suspicious.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 135, pages 17-21 Later on that day, the twins were dressed for a "party." The man took them to a cathedral where many people wearing masks in the shape of moths had gathered.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 135, pages 21-25 Ciel asked the man, who brought them there, where they were, but he only replied that they did not have to be afraid before announcing to the crowd that the twins would be their next sacrificial lambs and that they had to defile their pure and innocent souls in order to "prepare" them for the ritual.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 135, pages 25-26 "Ciel" and Ciel were then violated by the cultists.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 135, pages 27-30 Afterwards, "Ciel" and his brother were branded with the "mark of the beast"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 136, page 3 on the day before Christmas.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 136, page 5 In the following month, "Ciel" and Ciel were continuously violated, interjected with something, force-fed, and abused in various different ways.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 136, page 9 However, as they were together, they did not completely lose hope; and "Ciel" declared that he would always protect Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 136, page 11 A month after they were sold to the cult, "Ciel" was used a sacrifice in a ritual to summon a demon while Ciel had to watch, helplessly.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 136, pages 15-20 In the process of the sacrifice, "Ciel" died by being stabbed in the chest.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 136, page 21-23 However, very shortly after Sebastian and Ciel left, Undertaker retrieved his corpse before it could be burned alongside the cult's cathedral''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 140, page 16 and turned him into a Bizarre Doll. Over the next three years, Undertaker kept "Ciel" "alive" and even matched his growth to his brother's.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 141, pages 6-8 Plot Blue Cult Arc While "Ciel" is sleeping, Undertaker makes him swallow a mysterious liquid. "Ciel" wakes up half-asleep and asks him if it is morning. Undertaker covers his eyes with his hand, and tells him to sleep a little longer because it is too early for him to wake up.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, pages 21-26 On November 15, 1889,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 125, page 29 "Ciel" arrives at Phantomhive Manor, where he is greeted by the servants there.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 129, pages 15-16 Shortly afterward, Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis also enter the manor. "Ciel" hears them and descends the stairs, to their collective shock. He scolds a dismayed Ciel for getting drenched and assures him that he will never leave his side again and that he has come home. When Finnian states that it is impossible for there to be two Ciels, "Ciel" asserts that he is real. Finnian adds that he knew something was wrong when "Ciel" came home and calls him an impostor. Amused, "Ciel" declares that the true head of the Phantomhive house, Ciel Phantomhive, is actually him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 129, pages 27-38 "Ciel" muses that this is the first time he has actually met Sebastian. He promptly asks him how dare he "do that" to him on "that day." Sebastian affirms "Ciel's" statement that he is "Earl Ciel Phantomhive," to the servants' disbelief. At that moment, Tanaka arrives at the staircase and addresses "Ciel", stating that he was not in his room when he brought his tea. He reveals that he knew all along that there were two Ciels; twins in fact, to the bewildered servants.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 130, pages 4-9 An amused "Ciel" chides Ciel for confusing the servants by impersonating him. He adds that Tanaka told him that he used losing everything in the fire as an opportunity to hide the fact that he was a twin and calls Ciel a naughty boy for doing so. Ciel is hesitant when "Ciel," asks him why he made such an outrageous lie and states that he will not be angry with him. Ciel, then, mutters that he is "the spare" to "Ciel Phantomhive," heir to the Earl of Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 130, pages 15-19 Seeing Ciel's shocked face, "Ciel" laughs and promises not to scold him for his lies—he even says that he would punish everyone who would call him a liar. Ciel and Sebastian are still baffled about "Ciel"'s appearance as, to their knowledge, "Ciel" indeed died nearly four years ago. Then, Undertaker arrives and reveals that he rescued "Ciel"'s body from the fire that night because he would not be able to restore him if he were burnt to ashes. When Sebastian questions his motives, Undertaker admits that he cannot bear to lose another Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 140, pages 11-19 Undertaker explains that "Ciel" is a "perfected" Bizarre Doll, and "Ciel" tells Ciel that, with Undertaker's help, he was able to watch him from afar while he executed his Watchdog duties. Then, Grell Sutcliff and Othello burst into the manor with the intention of punishing Undertaker.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 141, pages 4-18 However, it never comes to a fight as Scotland Yard, together with Alexis and Edward Midford, storms the manor as they have an anonymous tip that Blavat Sky was in the mansion. Fred Abberline demands to speak to the Earl and is shocked to see two Ciels. "Ciel" tells Edward and Alexis that he's the real Ciel and that his twin stole his identity. At first, they are in disbelief, but then, Elizabeth appears and confirms his words, calling Ciel a liar.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 142, pages 12-19 "Ciel" is about to explain everything to Edward and Alexis, who are very confused about the situation, when a Scotland Yard officer runs into the entrance hall with a blood vial from the Sphere Music Hall.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 143, pages 3-5 The officer is followed by some of his colleagues who have detained Blavat Sky''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 143, pages 5-6 who pretends in front of everyone that Ciel is Lord Sirius, the Blue Star, and the true mastermind behind the Sphere Music Hall. "Ciel", then, triumphantly watches his twin brother being arrested by Fred Abberline.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 143, pages 15-16 Quotes *(To his father, Vincent Phantomhive, as a child): "I don't need fake brothers."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99.5, page 20 *(Ciel Phantomhive about "Ciel Phantomhive"): "You were strong and kind, but you hated to be alone."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 137, page 16 *(To his brother, Ciel, as a child): "Don't worry. I'll protect you."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, page *(To Ciel): "I'm not going to scold you for your lies. Rather if anyone should accuse you of lying... I would never forgive them. If anything, I want to applaud you... for doing your best all by yourself these past three years. You don't have to lie anymore. Because, you see... I've come back."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 140, pages 10-11 Trivia *"Ciel"'s favorite cake is strawberry cake.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 53, page 25''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 133, page 19 Etymology * "Ciel"'s name means "sky" in French, Italian, and Norman and also "heaven" in French, Italian, and Old French.Wiktionary - Ciel Out of Universe * "Ciel"'s birthday (December 14) is also the date of Prince Albert's death. Coincidentally, in the second season of the anime, the "deathday" of "Ciel"'s twin brother (August 26) is Albert's birthday.Wikipedia:Albert, Prince Consort ** December 14 is also the peak day of the Geminids meteor shower which occurs between December 7 and 17 every year.Wikipedia:Geminids Navigation References de:Echter Ciel Phantomhive es:Ciel Verdadero id:"Ciel Phantomhive" it:Ciel Phantomhive (vero) pl:„Ciel Phantomhive” ru:Истинный Сиэль Фантомхайв Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Blue Cult Arc Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Phantomhive Category:Male characters